Last Thought
by LimnHere
Summary: Ginny's last thought always lingered back to him. Oneshot GD


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich. I don't and I'm not so please don't sue me. Thanks

**Author's Notes:** This is a one-shot. I'm sorry I didn't mention this sooner. Thank you to seegrim for the beta!

--------

"I don't understand..." he replied slowly as he ran his hand through his hair. He let out a quiet sigh as the hair he had tried to push aside fell back into his eyes.

"You used to be the last person I thought of before I fell asleep," her voice cracked. Startled, he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. There was silence as the question lingered in the air.

"Why did it change?" he finally asked, faintly. Confusion swarmed on his face as if he was trying to solve a hard problem and couldn't make sense of the answer. For some reason, it annoyed her.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said bluntly. She looked shocked, as if she couldn't believe she had said that out loud, and swiftly looked down.

"But isn't this what you wanted?" Bewilderment and panic filled his voice. Her head shot back up and she stared him straight in the eyes.

"Harry, I did! I wanted it so bad that I would have done anything for it! I _dreamt _about it! But things are different now…" Ginny quietly trailed off.

"I don't understand what could have made everything so dramatically different," he replied in a stubborn voice. Letting out a deep sigh, she looked at Harry with sorrowful eyes.

"Last time..." he started, not paying attention to her, "last time I broke it off without explaining myself to you. I see now that I should have explained, because it seemed like I didn't care! But I did. I mean I do! Bloody Hell!" He ran his hand through his messy locks again. "I really do care, Ginny! I was trying to do what was best for you! I thought of all people you would have understood…"

"No. No Harry, I didn't understand! I felt betrayed and left behind like you didn't want me anymore. Everyone said that you were trying to protect me, but that isn't how I felt! You never cared about how I felt! It was always about you!" Ginny's voice grew louder and bolder as she spoke.

"Just give me another chance! I know I can make it up to you. Please, just let me try!" He looked at her confidently.

"Those are such clichéd words, Harry," Ginny said in an irritated voice. She looked at him tiredly and his face fell.

"Listen, Ginny, will you at least hear me out?" he pleaded. She said nothing and looked out the window. The room was silent aside from Harry's breathing.

"Ginny… I love you-" Before Harry had a chance to say another word she turned to him, eyes filled with fury.

"What right do you have to say that to me?" Taking a huge step forward, she poked him hard in the chest with her finger. Harry stared at her in astonishment. "Who do you think you are?" she asked. Each word was punctuated with a sharp jab.

"You can't just _waltz_ back into my life! I haven't seen you in years and suddenly you show up at my door with flowers," she screamed in his face as she waved her hands toward a vase of flowers on her counter. "And on top of that, now you say you 'love' me?" Ginny emphasized the word love with a mocking manner as anger laced her voice. Harry looked crestfallen.

"I had no idea that's how you felt, Ginny…" his voice trailed off pitifully, eyes downcast. Ginny stared at him as if she were dazed.

"Oh, Harry," she said, letting out a deep sigh as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that should I? It must have been hard for you these last few years. It would have been dangerous to even send me an owl because it could have been intercepted, much less see each other." Reaching over, she embraced him in an awkward hug. She rubbed her hand up and down the small of his back in a soothing motion as if he was a child.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "I'm sure one day you'll find a girl who will do anything to be with you." He slowly reached up and hugged her back.

"That girl won't be you, will she?"

She shook her head in confirmation. "I'm afraid not." He pulled away from her and his eyes roamed her face with a questing look. Before he could ask why, a deafening pop could be heard throughout the apartment.

"Ginny-," anything Draco Malfoy wanted to say was forgotten as he saw the pair in front of him in a tight embrace. His brain was working furiously, trying to come up with an excuse. Nothing would come to mind. He had come home to see Ginny in the arms of another man. Ginny turned to look at him in panic.

"Draco! It's not what you think!" Ginny said with a squeak. It was only then that Draco saw who the man was.

"POTTER!" he roared. He turned back to Ginny. Immediately, Harry pulled Ginny behind him with his wand pointed at Draco.

"MALFOY! What are you doing here, _Death Eater_!?" Harry shouted. Draco tried to keep his emotions schooled, and sneered as he spat back at Harry.

"In case you conveniently forgot, Snape wasn't the only spy you had." Harry looked slightly uncomfortable.

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Harry didn't lower his wand and gave Draco a suspicious stare. Draco looked down at his nails, ignoring Harry and his wand completely. He no longer wanted to see Harry still holding on to Ginny's arm.

"I'm to assume that you had a valid reason to be here then, Potter?" Draco retorted. Harry flushed faintly with embarrassment and anger.

"I…I have every reason to be here!" Harry stuttered as he tried to remain cool.

"Oh?" A small smirk graced Draco's lips. Then silence. Pulling away, Ginny darted around Harry. She paled as she saw the anger under Draco's act of indifference. Hesitantly, she took a step forward and reached for him, but he unconsciously shifted his arm slightly out of reach before she could touch him. She flinched and dropped her hand as if he had burned her. What he had done was far worse; in his subtle way he had rejected her. Her fists clenched at her side, she tried again.

"Draco, it's not what you think, Harry just-" Draco looked up and glared at her.

"Just what." It was barely a question, just a demand. Draco wanted to take a step back and run. He wished he had finished that last report instead of deciding to come home early.

Harry's jaw fell, his eyes glanced from Ginny to Draco and back again, and he came to an angry, silent, and shocked understanding.

"He just dropped by and gave me some flowers…" she trailed off as she saw his face, distorted with rage.

"Flowers." Draco repeated and looked around until he saw the flowers in the vase on the counter. Recognition slammed into his head. He reached into his pocket and he pulled out the _Daily Prophet_ and threw it on the coffee table. It unfolded, and the headline glared at everyone in the room. In big red letters the words shimmered, "THE BOY WHO LIVED BUYS RING AND FLOWERS." Harry flushed. Ginny could only stare at the pictures of Harry walking out of a florist shop with the same flowers he had given her. Harry in the picture waved to her and gave her a small smile, and Ginny swiftly turned her attention to the next picture showing Harry bent over a counter looking at rings, and pointing one out with a nod.

She looked up at Draco. In all the years they had been together, Ginny had never seen him so furious.

"I didn't know about this, I swear." He believed her; she had been busy all day and when she ultimately came home, Harry was already at the doorstep. Draco stared at her hard.

"You said yes." A look of bewilderment appeared on both Ginny's and Harry's faces but Draco took no heed to them.

"You were kissing him." There was no hint of accusation in his voice; he said it in such a way it seemed as if he were simply relaying the ingredients of a potion to her; as if it were a fact. Shaking her head, tears started to form in Ginny's eyes.

"What are you talking about? Harry and I were only hugging." Draco said nothing. They were inches apart. What else could they have been doing? Staring lovingly at each other? Draco refused to believe otherwise.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't like you, but Ginny is right, we were only-" Draco turned toward him and before anyone could comprehend what had happened, Harry was slammed against the other side of the room, and crumpling to the floor with a groan. Ginny screamed and rushed over to Harry's side. Draco looked down at his hands. He had been so outraged he had unknowingly used magic without his wand. He watched Ginny use Ennervate, and Harry blinked up at her groggily.

"What happened?" He looked up at her confused, and Ginny looked down at him affectionately.

"I'm not sure, but are you all right?" He nodded.

"Head hurts a bit, but I'll be ok." She smiled at him. Something in her look made Draco's blood go cold. Everything made sense now. Ginny didn't love him. She loved Harry Bloody Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He nodded in understanding and reached into his pocket again. This time he pulled out a small box and unceremoniously chucked it on the hardwood floor. Draco glanced around one last time and Apparated away.

Ginny turned to the sound of the small box hitting the floor and watched as Draco disappeared. Getting up, she dove at the small box, cradling it in her hand. She felt the tears in her eyes pour out as she opened the box to find an engagement ring. It was the same ring she had absentmindedly remarked was beautiful, many months before. Draco had said nothing at the time, so she assumed he hadn't been listening; clearly he had.

Ginny wiped away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Gently, she pulled out the ring and slipped it onto her left ring finger. She admired the ring as she put her hand up to the light. It looked stunning on her hand. A small smile graced Ginny's lips and she said the one word Harry had secretly hoped she would say to him, the word Draco had accused her of saying to another man. Ginny imagined Draco asking the question that would have accompanied the ring under different circumstances.

"Yes," she said in a small voice. She let out a bitter laugh.

_So, this is what it's like to be engaged. _

Ginny knew he wasn't coming back.

--------

**End Notes:** I also want to thank Jess who helped me fix little things here and there and to Jen, Cindy and Amy for reading the countless of diffrent copies I sent their way. Cheers to my first completed fan fic! I hope you liked it!


End file.
